


Appreciation

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders life after Sirius' death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special. Just a little drabble I wrote after walking back from McDonald's during my lunch break while it was raining. I stopped, everyone else hurried on, and it made me feel kinda sad for the rest of humanity.
> 
>  **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Hanging on tight  
As life passes you by.  
Blurs of street lights  
Through your car windows.  
Colours and sounds  
Buildings abound.  
Forgotten people  
In a sea of crowds._

_Stop at the fast food restaurant  
Order the number five.  
Call your best friend  
On your way in to work.  
Slow down to watch  
As you go by that horrible wreck  
Then speeding up again,  
Lest you'll be late._

_The hours go by  
Speeding like seconds  
To my eyes.  
And so here I sit,  
Watching and  
Looking,  
Sighing and  
Thinking,  
As you go on,  
Hurrying through  
Your everyday lives._

 

Harry sighed and set down his quill. The poem was dark and dull, just like he felt. The loss of Sirius had made him pause, take a step back, and recognise the finer things in life. Like the way the breeze shifted in through his window, ruffling his crazy hair. Or the way the feather in his hand had intricate little stripes of various shades of grey that seemed almost to have been in the middle of a dance when they were frozen in time. Or the way his parents, Sirius, and Professor Lupin all laughed together in the picture on his desk, happy even without Peter Pettigrew, whom Harry had cut out. And then there was the way–

"Boy! Get down here and make breakfast!"

And then there was the way Vernon's voice could carry up the stairs and through Harry's door so that it sounded like he was still shouting directly in Harry's ear.

With a sigh of helplessness, Harry stood and wandered down to the kitchen, where he would serve his family like a house-elf.

And even that, he appreciated.


End file.
